


-aliens? They’re real?

by hariboo



Category: Fringe, Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An SGA/Fringe cross over where Walter is awesome and corrects Rodney's math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-aliens? They’re real?

_**Fic: -aliens? They're real?**_  
**Title:** Untitled   
**Fandom:** SGA/Fringe  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Gen.   
**Summary:** An SGA/Fringe cross over where Walter is awesome and corrects Rodney's math.   
**A/N:** comment!fic written awhile ago for IR.  


* * *

  


"Wait, wait, wait, so you're telling me -- _aliens_. They're real?" Peter Bishop lifted a finger up stopping Colonel Sheppard's explanation of the robots they're newest case has put them on. "Little green men? Seriously?"

"They're actually grey, the ones you're thinking off, but I've never met those. To tell you the truth most aliens are humans that just live on other planets. Oh, except for the Wraith and the Goa'uld." John smirked at the look on the younger man's face, "Yeah, I know, it took me a couple hours to get around the whole aliens are real thing."

"Really, only a few hours, because trust me, I think if you ask me in ten years I still wouldn't be anywhere near around it." Peter dropped onto his stool, eyes trailing over to where his father was giving Dr. McKay a headache.

"Well, you don't have ten years because those nanites get out and start replicating, we're going to be facing a whole world of complicated."

"Replicating?" Olivia questioned, from she stood overseeing the group.

Rodney cut in, glaring as Walter slapped his hand away from the computer, "Machines that are capable of autonomously manufacturing a copy of itself using raw material taken from its environment. They usually start out as mechanical bugs, but when they reach human form, that's when you want to start worrying."

John nodded, smiling to Olivia, "Especially since they're hell bent on kicking our asses. So the SGC takes extra precaution when dealing with them."

"And they think that someone from Massive Dynamic is using the technology?" Olivia drew her eyebrow together. Every day

Across from her Elizabeth frowned, "More than that. The SGC thinks someone from Massive Dynamic has stolen the technology from Area-51."

"Okay, now you _have_ to be kidding me. Area-51?" Peter only blinked and turned to his father, "Well, Walter, I never thought I'd say this, but that's just beat out every crazy that you've said ever."

"What?" Walter looked up from the screen, smiling, "You know, I remember a lovely woman who used to come to the lab and visit me. She spoke to me about using wormholes. Specifically, using them to travel through space." He stepped around Dr. McKay, ignoring the man's stutters as he re-wrote over Rodney's notes. "She was lovely. Well-spoken, fiddled with her necklace quite a bit. Eye of Ra, I remember. I always thought she might have been a bit crazy." He then passed by John, taking the other half of his turkey sandwich, leaving John to look at the man in confusion. Next to him he could feel Elizabeth hold back her laughter.

"Oh?" Elizabeth bit her lip, following Dr. Bishop with her eyes, like John was. "Do you remember her name?"

Dr. Bishop, who now was looking through one of the many microscopes in the lab scribbled something over Rodney's notes, muttering about inverse variables when he looked up. "Yes, it was wonderful name. Now, Dr. McKee,"

"McKay, Walter—"

"Yes, yes, these numbers are wrong. The energy emitted is failing to disrupt the bonds because you're not properly taking into account…" as Water continued to correct Rodney on his science, much to the amusement of the others in the room, John turned back to Peter.

"We're never going to get that name, are we?"

This time it was Peter who smirked, "Nope."


End file.
